Talk:Amnesia
I asked one of my LS mates to try using a Walahra Water, but nothing came of it. -Tsanth 18:44, 25 May 2006 (PDT) Leviathan I am a SMN74 on Odin and i have noticed that Leviathan has the ability to Evade and resist this Effect . I only noticed it recently , didnt really notice it below 70 as i was using Fenrir Mostly for Eclipse Bite .Leviathan seem to be the Only Avatar that is some what immune to this Status effect leading me to believe it is either Water , Fire , or INT Based . - User:MIKUMARU Int is ice linked, so the trait would be hampered by Mnd which is water based and is known to increas Magic Defense, so this is not supprising to me at least Milotheshort 02:30, 12 February 2008 (UTC) I did some testing with Ifrit recently and he never evaded or resisted this effect , while as we all know this Affect , for the most part , wont Affect Levi at all ( Fight Dyinyinga with him , then try another avatar you'll see what i mean). With these facts i would say it's more than likely Water Based , but still possibly Fire based . It cold also be a 'white magic' status effect and be MND based as previously stated . Makes you wonder what it is about Leviathan that allows him to be immune AND Evade it ( 50% of the time my log states he evades , not resists) .--MIKUMARU 18:14, 11 July 2008 (UTC) *This is a steaming load, I've noticed Ifrit Resist more often, if not the same as Leviathan, this is 100% Fire based, you can test yourself off the weaker Imps in Campaign battle, With Barfire up you're going to resist -a lot-. -Karbuncle.Asura Darkness Based? It seems to be Darkness based, as a WAR LS member with two snipers on average has Amnesia last longer than myself (roughly 4-5 seconds longer usually), however I didn't notice Light defense affecting resist rates yet; actually I don't think I've ever resisted it yet.--Seraphimhunter 15:39, 18 February 2007 (EST) If it's darkness based, Light resistance wouldn't matter, dark resistance would. Instead of negative dark resist (such as the -20 found on Sniper's Rings), try positive dark resistance (such as those found on Death Earrings) to see if it lessens the duration of Amnesia. --Chrisjander 16:01, 18 February 2007 (EST) OK we had a BRD cast Dark Carol on two of us, and two of us with one Sniper ring on. We had -10 Dark, and they had somewhere around 40something I think. Theirs did wear off first, but it was about by 2, maybe 3 seconds. But once it looked like at least 5-6 seconds sooner, but only once. And then once one of the Sniper's amnesia effects wore first. So, I'm not really sure now. These were vs. Heraldic Imps at the Mire, and we were 75. And to be honest it's hard to tell if it was lag related with all the people there. I'd like to try with "equeal but opposite" darkness resistances, in that one or more members with a Snipers (-20 Darkness) and one or more with two Demon's Ring (+10 Darkness) for example, but we didn't have the ability to do so at the time. I'll repost if I get the chance.--Seraphimhunter 05:04, 19 March 2007 (EDT) A more conclusive test would be to use summoner Avatars, which are completely immune to status effects of their element and the element they dominate. For example, Ifrit is susceptible to neither Burn nor Frost. --Aurikasura 16:28, 19 March 2007 (EDT) This status effect appears to be fire-based, as both Ifrit and Leviathan are immune to it. -- 20:55, 29 June 2007 (CDT) The use of Fenrir, diablos and carbuncle could be used to add in ascertaining if there is ne dark trait to this ability. I'd be curious to see if this status is over written by another, possibly sleep >.> as many treatments for amnesia involve sleep or comatosis. Its a stab in the dark but any avenue is worth a shot. Milotheshort 02:40, 12 February 2008 (UTC) I always wondered, especially recently, as I recently got a Kirin's Osode. I immediately noticed myself evading Abrasive Tantara in Campaign and my amnesia under Level Sync (69) was lasting a full 10-15 seconds less than my pet (LifedrinkerLars). Since the osode gives Light Resistance + 50, I think it's worth mentioning. Artician 18:53, December 3, 2009 (UTC)